Winx Club Season 4 Remix
by Daciana Shadow
Summary: "...Bloom, you're our last hope!" This fan fiction goes along the lines of Season 4 of Winx Club, but with a slight twist. The Winx are in for trouble with old foes as well as new ones, and a new fairy, Roxy has joined the club. but only time will tell what this fan fiction has to reveal. Join the Winx and Roxy in Winx club Season 4 Remix, starting now!
1. Part 1: The Note

**Roxy is my favorite fairy in the Winx Club, but in Season 5 the almost get rid of her altogether, so I'm going to edit Season 4 then go onto Magical Adventure, Season 5 and maybe make a few Seasons of my own to bring Roxy back.**

**I do not own Winx Club, ****Winx Club™ is created and owned by Iginio Straffi · © 2003-2013 Rainbow**** S.r.l.****- All rights reserved.**

* * *

_~A few days after Roxy becomes a fairy~_

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in the Earth town, Gardenia. Bloom was cheering on her ex Andy like many other fans. He was onstage with his band at the Frutti Music Bar. She heard someone yell hear name from behind her name. When she turned around, she saw Stella, her best friend and the fairy of Sun rushing through the crowd towards her.

You see Bloom was not like any normal earth girl. She was Bloom the long lost Princess of Sparks and the Fairy of the Dragon Fire.

She along with four other girls had created the Winx Club. The other four fairies were Stella, Princess of Solaria and fairy of the Sun, Musa, fairy of Music, Flora, fairy of Nature and Tecna, fairy of Technology. Later they met Layla Princess of Tides and fairy of a substance called Morphix. During their adventures with Layla, each fairy met their very own bonded Pixie. Then came Roxy, Princess of Earth and fairy of animals.

They were on Earth on a mission; to protect Roxy from the from the Wizards of the Black Circle, a group of fairy hunters, hunting for the last fairy on earth (they captured the rest of the earth fairies), who happened to Roxy.

Stella grabbed Bloom's arm and dragged her out of the Frutti Music Bar.

"Stella, what's going on?!" exclaimed Bloom.

"No time to explain!" replied Stella as the rush off.

They arrive at Roxy's House, and Stella dragged Bloom into the house, and up the stairs.

"What are we doing here?" asked Bloom.

"You'll soon find out," said Stella, pushing Bloom into Roxy's room.

What Bloom saw put her in a state of shock. Roxy was sitting on her bed, crying, and Musa, Flora and Tecna were doing their best to comfort her.

As soon as Bloom and Stella entered the room, they were bombarded with questions from Musa and Layla, "Finally you're here! What took you so long Stella? Why didn't you use your Zoomix and teleport here? Where were you two?" they said tripping over each other's sentences.

"Hey, in my defense it's really hard to drag Bloom here against her will," replied Stella from behind Bloom.

"But why…didn't you…want to..come…Bloom… I really…. need..your help." said Roxy in between sobs. "Aren't we …. still friends.. did I do… something to make.. you mad…. if I did… I'm really sorry."

"Of course we're still friends, and you shouldn't apologize because you didn't do anything wrong, and I didn't even know you wanted me!" said Bloom.

"Didn't you tell her, Stella?" asked Musa.

"I might have forgotten that part, and just dragged Bloom here from the Frutti Music Bar." said Stella twiddling with her thumbs.

"Stella!" cried Layla and Musa in unison.

"No wonder Bloom resisted, you just popped out of nowhere and dragged her off without telling her where you were going, she could have thought you were Duman , or somebody." retorted Musa.

"There is 98, 4% chance that Bloom would resist being taken like that." said Tecna, typing on her PDA.

"None of you have still told me what this is all about." complained Bloom.

"Roxy wanted to wait until we were all here, to tell us what happened." said Flora finally speaking up.

"And now that you guys are all hear I guess…. I should start." said a sniffing Roxy. Everyone sat on Roxy's bed, and she started. "I came home… from my shift...at the Frutti Music Bar…and … I couldn't find… Artu… so I looked around the house… but he wasn't there... so I checked the… Frutti Music Bar…he sometimes goes there…looking for me…but he…wasn't there…so I looked in the… streets…for ages…but…he was nowhere… in sight…so when…I finally…went home…I found this on…my bed." She handed Bloom a tear stained, crumpled up note, and Bloom started started reading what it said out loud…

_" Roxy, if you value your dog, Artu's life you will give your self up to the us, The Wizards of the Black Circle, along with the white circle. You may inform the Winx of this note, but try any tricks and you will never see your precious Artu's again. Meet us at the docks at Dusk._

_Ogron, and the Wizards of the Black Circle. "_

* * *

**What's going to happen next? If I get one review I'll continue**

* * *

_~A glimpse into the future, future, future...~_

* * *

"Do you think she's coming?" asked Gantlos.

"As long as we have the mutt Roxy will do whatever we say." replied Ogron kicking out at the tied up Artu.

"Hey wrong mutt!" exclaimed Artu ( really Duman ) transforming back into Duman, "Anagaan has the real mutt."

"Do you all remember the plan," inquired Ogron.

"Yes, we meet Roxy at the docks, and if we're really lucky she'll do what we say, but very likely she'll double cross us, so we have Duman in Artu's form tied to a boulder be thrown into the sea, but Duman will turn into a fish and escape." replied Gantlos.

"Good, but you forgot the most important part, our dear friend Roxy's heart will snap in two." Added Ogron as he snaps a twig in two.

They laugh menacingly, as they fade into the darkness.


	2. Seeking Artu

**Thanks Musa Techna bestfriends forever for reviewing! I thought nobody would. So I'll try my best to write a good fanfiction for you, and thank a lot Roxy Fan 4 ever, for giving me great advice and inspiring me to write this, so without further ado I'm going to continue.**

* * *

After Bloom finished reading the note she just stared at it not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe I let them get Artu." said Roxy looking like she would start crying again any minute. She made an attempt to stand, but her legs collapsed underneath her, and she fell onto the floor. "Oh Artu!" Roxy moaned into the carpet.

"Don't worry Roxy we'll find a way to get Artu back." said Bloom with a determined look on her face.

"But how? The note said not to interfere." said Tecna pointedly.

"Maybe we won't interfere maybe we'll just give her a hand, like so." Bloom said holding out her hand to Roxy.

"See I'm not interfering with her getting up I'm just... ummm... Giving her a head-start."

Roxy grabbed Bloom's outstretched hand and pulled herself onto her feet.

"Maybe so, but what do we do it's not like we know where they're keeping Artu." said Roxy steadying herself.

"Is there anywhere you haven't checked yet?" asked Musa.

"Let me think... Ummm… I didn't check Love and Pet, but it's super unlikely that the "Wizards would take Artu there," replied Roxy.

"Girls, this is crazy we don't even know that Artu is still alive" said Stella pointedly.

Roxy burst into tears.

"Way to make her feel better, Stella," snapped Layla

"What did I say?" asked Stella, in her usual blunt fashion.

"Well, going to Love and Pet is still a start." said Bloom putting her hand on Roxy's shoulder," Who knows we might even find some clues."

"Thanks you guys, you're the best." said Roxy weakly.

"You want some tea, sweetie? It'll make you feel better." said Flora.

"No thanks Flora, I'm not hungry." replied Roxy looking out the window.

"Let's go guys. I think Roxy needs some time alone." Said Musa putting her hand on Bloom's shoulder.

Bloom nodded and said, "Let's go girls. "and they walked out of the room.

"Artu, where ever you are I'll find you." whispered Roxy touching the glass.

* * *

_~Meanwhile...~_

* * *

"Do you think she's coming?" asked Gantlos.

"As long as we have the mutt Roxy will do whatever we say." replied Ogron kicking out at the tied up Artu.

"Hey wrong mutt!" exclaimed Artu ( really Duman ) transforming back into Duman. "Anagaan has the real mutt."

"Do you all remember the plan?" Inquired Ogron.

"Yes, we meet Roxy at the docks, and if we're really lucky she'll do what we say, but very likely she'll double cross us, so we have Duman in Artu's form tied to a boulder be thrown into the sea, but Duman will turn into a fish and escape." replied Gantlos.

"Good, but you forgot the most important part, our dear friend Roxy's heart will snap in two." added Ogron as he snaps a twig in two.

They laugh menacingly, as they fade into the darkness.

* * *

"Come on girls, let's do this!" said Bloom.

"Magic Winx, Believix!" yelled the Winx.

Everyone transforms into there full Believix, except Roxy who transforms into her incomplete Believix.

"Zoomix!" shouted Bloom.

She Layla, Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna transform into their Zoomix wings.

"Let's go, girls," said Bloom as she hold Roxy's hand, and the Winx teleport to outside Love and Pet, and they change back to their human form

"Um... Bloom, I hate to be a party pooper, but why is there water leaking out of the door?" asked Roxy.

"Oh no! Look's like Kiko and the pets had a wild party while we were gone!" exclaimed Bloom.

She started to open the door...

"Uh, Bloom I don't think you should..." started Musa.

Tons of water and soapy bubbles flew of the Love and Pet shop pet, and splashed onto the pavement drenching the Winx as it flew, along with it went Kiko and the fairy pets, of course.

"...Open that." finished Layla for Musa.

The girls exchanged glances with each other and burst out laughing.

"Let's get inside before anyone sees us." said Roxy giggling.

Each of them grabbed a pet and ran inside. Love and Pet looked like it used to be under a lake or something like that. It was completely soaked.

"Nothing a little Solarian Sunshine can't fix." said Stella. She snapped her fingers and everything went back to normal. Even the winx were completely dry.

"Remind me never to leave the pets alone again." said Bloom with a sigh.

"Wake me up in a decade, I'm exhausted." said Stella flopping onto a couch.

"Stella, we don't have time for this!" exclaimed Bloom unsuccessfully trying to wake up her friend.

* * *

**To everyone who reviewed, faved and followed me thanks for your support. I'll continue tomorrow because in Italy it's 11:30 PM and I gotta go to sleep.**

* * *

_~Another glimpse into the future, future, future….~_

* * *

"Looks like someone's trying to contact us." said Musa pointing at the computer.

"It might be Miss Faragonda." replied Tecna answering the call.

Ogron and the Wizards of the Black Circle appeared on the computer screen.

"Hello Winx." said Ogron.


	3. The waking of Stella

**I won't confirm or deny that they will fall into the wizard's trap, or that they will get Artu back, but there will be a little surprise waiting for the Winx…**

* * *

"I think I have an idea to wake up Stella." said Roxy, giggling. She went outside and said "Birds of the magic dimensions come to me," and out of nowhere appeared millions of birds.

She looked at all of them and said "Okay, I think the Orinitho will do. The rest of you return to your home planets," and with that all the other birds flew away.

With the Orinitho perched on her shoulder, Roxy walked back into Love and Pet.

"Uh, Rox, what are you doing with that bird?" asked Musa.

"Don't worry I have a plan." replied Roxy, and with that she put the bird on the couch Stella was sleeping on and said, "Do your thing little guy, wait a second, you guys cover your ears."

The bird made a sound like a ship horn, and Love and Pet started shaking.

"Ahhh." screamed Stella, as she fell off the couch. "Remind me never to sleep while Roxy's around." said a grumpy Stella.

The rest of the girls burst out laughing. "Good work Roxy." said Bloom clutching her sides.

"Let's get back to work before Roxy sends another bird after me." said Stella getting back up on her feet.

"Go back to you home planet, little one." Roxy says releasing the Orinitho.

"So let's get started, girls!" yelled Stella.

The Winx were searching Love and Pet for any possible clues when "BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Looks like someone's trying to contact us." said Musa pointing at the computer.

"It might be Miss Faragonda." said Tecna answering the call.

Ogron and the Wizards of the Black Circle appeared on the computer screen.

"Hello Winx." said Ogron.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap, but I wanted to leave it all cliffhangery, by the way, for those of you who are wondering; "What in the Magic Dimension is an Orinitho.", it's just the Greek word for a bird.**

* * *

_~I don't think the Winx will be answering anymore anonymous calls in the future, the future….~_

* * *

"Artu!" cried Roxy.

"It sure would be a shame if something happens to him, wouldn't it? said Ogron forming a dark energy ball in his hands.

"Please, don't hurt him!" exclaimed Roxy with tears in her eyes.

"Oops, too late," replied Ogron hurling the energy ball at Artu.

Artu falls down and howls in pain, and then is still.

"Nooo!" screamed Roxy, fainting.

She is caught by Layla and Stella.


	4. The call of the Wizards

**I'm trying my best to upload as many chapters as possible in a day, and by the way sorry if mix up some stuff about the winx, because when I first started watching winx I watched the Rai English version, and the 4kids version, but I'm mainly trying to follow the 4kids dub, so sorry if I muddle stuff up!**

* * *

"Ogron!" growled Bloom.

"I see you're as happy as ever to see me, Bloom." said Ogron with a smirk. "Roxy, why the long face? Is something of yours missing?"

Gantlos holds up a tied up Artu (The real Artu).

"Artu!" Roxy cried.

"It sure would be a shame if something happens to him, wouldn't it? said Ogron forming a dark energy ball in his hands.

"Please, don't hurt him!" exclaimed Roxy with tears in her eyes.

"Oops, too late," replied Ogron hurling the energy ball at Artu. Artu falls down and howls in pain, and then is still.

"Nooo!" screamed Roxy, fainting. She is caught by Layla and Stella.

"You monster!" yelled Bloom.

"Why all the fuss? Artu isn't dead; he's merely fainted, like Roxy over there. Oh, and one more thing, Winx, I want Roxy and the white circle now, instead of at Dusk. said Ogron.

Smiling to himself he snaps and the computer screen goes black.

"Well that was fun," said Layla, sarcastically.

* * *

_~A few minutes later…~_

* * *

"Girls, I think she's coming around." said Stella.

The rest of the Winx rush over to the couch, that Roxy was lying on.

Roxy slowly opens her eyes. "Hey you guys what happened? The last thing I remember was…" said Roxy pausing for a second, "Oh Artu!" cried Roxy with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Roxy Artu's fine," sayid Bloom putting her arm on Roxy's shoulder.

"But we do have some bad news…" said Musa, looking at the floor, "We sort of have to meet the Wizards at the docks now."

Roxy's eyes widen, "Oh no."

"But girls, what do we do after we meet the Wizards?" asked Stella.

"Maybe we should just.. you know.. go with the flow," suggested Musa.

"I'm sorry Roxy, but I don't think we should swap you and the white circle, for Artu. There's just too much to lose." said Bloom, putting her hand on Roxy's shoulder.

"I understand, Bloom," replied Roxy forlornly.

"Come on girls." Bloom yelled.

"Magic Winx, Believix!" the Winx shouted in unison.

They transform.

"Winx, Speedix." yelled Bloom. Bloom holds Roxy's hand, and the Winx fly off to Gardenia docks.

* * *

**Yay a cliff hanger! What's gonna happen to the Winx, to Artu, to Roxy, and The Wizards of the Black Circle? How should I know? I'm not the author of this… Oh wait, I am. Read the next chap to find out what happen to the Winx etc. Now to find this author, and get the next chap…**

* * *

_~I know, my last author's note was crazy, but maybe I'll write better ones in the future, future, future…~_

* * *

A 6 year-old boy wanders into the docks, alone. Ogron waves his hand, and a dark energy surrounds the boy, and lift him into the sky, and towards the Wizards. "Somebody help me!" the boy screamed, in panic.

"So what will it be? Will you give yourself up, or will this pathetic human have to suffer the consequences, of your actions?" asked Ogron, smirking.

At first Roxy looks scared, but then she get really mad and yelled, "You hurt my friends, you took my dog, and I'm not going to just stand here and let you hurt someone else."

Suddenly, a blinding white light starts emitting from Roxy.


	5. The Battle

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**PS. ** **I'd like people to review and tell me whether I should skip a few episodes and continue or not. I was planning to skip, because then the story would be too long, and boring.**

* * *

"I can't see them anywhere," said Stella when they land at the Winx land on the docks.

"Hello Winx." replied the Wizards (minus Duman) from behind them. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

Gantlos holds up the tied up Artu

Bloom looks behind her shoulder to see Roxy looking at the floor, and digging her fingernails into her palms, trying not to say anything. "We're not going to give you Roxy, or the white circle."

"I see, Gantlos!" said Ogron.

Gantlos throw tied up Artu (Duman) into the sea.

Bloom was just about fly after him to try and save him, when Roxy whispered "That's not Artu. I can sense that he's nearby, but that dog wasn't Artu."

"By the way Duman's missing," added Flora.

"Ogron, I think they're onto us." whispered Gantlos urgently.

The sun sets in the background.

Ogron nodded, and yelled "Wizards of the Black Circle, Attack!"

The Winx were taken by surprise, but soon recovered.

"Hello, little Fairy," said Duman creeping up to Layla from behind her (in wolf form).

As he pounces onto Layla, "Sun Dance!" yelled Stella shooting a yellow energy ball at Duman

The energy ball knocks him of Layla.

"Thanks, Stella." said Layla

"No prob-." starts Stella, but Gantlos knocks her out of the sky with his sound waves.

"Stella, are you okay!" exclaimed Layla, anxiously.

Stella groans.

"You'll pay for that, Gantlos!" growled Layla.

"Will just see about that." replied Gantlos with a smirk.

"Autumn wind." Yelled Flora flying after Anagan.

Anagan outruns the Autumn wind with his super speed. "Come now, surely you can do better than that.

"Summer Thunder." shouted Flora. Anagan runs out of the way, and the Summer Thunder bounces off the the mirror behind him, and hits Flora.

As Flora dropped out of the sky in the background," Fire arrow!" yelled Bloom.

"Morphix Wave!" shouted Layla.

The attacks instead of hitting Ogron are caught by him.

"Silly little fairies, did you actually think that you could hurt me?" laughed Ogron, menacingly, converging the attacks with his dark energy. He hurled the attacks at Bloom and Layla, and they drop out of the sky.

"Looks like you're the only one left." smirked Ogron, as the Wizards surround Roxy, "Oh, and what this? Look like we have a guest."

A 6 year-old boy wanders into the docks, alone. Ogron waves his hand, and a dark energy surrounds the boy, and lift him into the sky, and towards the Wizards. "Somebody help me!" the boy screamed, in panic.

"So what will it be? Will you give yourself up, or will this pathetic human have to suffer the consequences, of your actions?" asked Ogron, smirking.

At first Roxy looks scared, but then she get really mad and yelled, "You hurt my friends, you took my dog, and I'm not going to just stand here and let you hurt someone else."

Suddenly, a blinding white light starts emitting from Roxy.

* * *

**What will become of the Winx? What's happening to Roxy? Will she ever get Artu back? All those questions will be answered in the next chapter, which I will post as soon as I get a review answering the earlier question; Should I skip a few episodes and continue or not. I was planning to skip, because then the story would be too long, and boring, but you guys might think otherwise.**

* * *

_~I bet everybody's wondering what'll happen to the Winx in the future, future, future...~_

* * *

Griselda bursts into Ms Faragonda's office, "Ms Faragonda, can you feel that energy?!"

"Yes Griselda, oh I do hope the girls are okay." replied Ms Faragonda looking out the window.

* * *

_~A little further into the future, future, future…~_

* * *

As they do the boy drops out of the sky screaming in terror. Musa flew forward and caught him.

While she's lowering him to the ground he stuttered, "But…you're a fairy…"

"Yes, and you're in danger. You have to get out of here, understand?" Musa replied.

The boy stares at Musa and nodded. Quickly, he rushed out of the area.


	6. The transformation of Roxy

**TechnaBelivex has answered my request, so I'll continue for you.** **PS. Do you guys think I should rewrite season 5 or make my own season first?**

* * *

Roxy transforms and there is a butterfly shaped charmix on her, and a bag with a paw-print on it.

The Winx start waking up.

Roxy glares hard at the Wizards. Suddenly, energy starts flowing out of her. It seems endless, and is very powerful.

It could be felt all over the magic dimensions, in fact at Alfea...

* * *

_~Alfea~_

* * *

Griselda bursts into Ms Faragonda's office, "Ms Faragonda, can you feel that energy?!"

"Yes Griselda, oh I do hope the girls are okay," replied Ms Faragonda looking out the window.

* * *

_~Back in Gardenia…~_

* * *

"Ogron, she's too powerful we have to get out of here!" exclaims Gantlos, urgently.

"Fine, but this isn't over." growls Ogron.

The Wizards form a circle, and teleport out of the area.

As they do the boy drops out of the sky screaming in terror. Musa flies forward and catches him.

While she's lowering him to the ground he stuttered, "But…you're a fairy…"

"Yes, and you're in danger. You have to get out of here, understand?" Musa replied.

The boy stares at Musa for a second and nods. Quickly, he rushes out of the area.

Suddenly, Roxy stops emitting energy and falls out of the sky. As she hit the ground, she turns back into her civilian form.

The Winx rush to Roxy's side.

"Roxy, Roxy!" Bloom yells urgently, shaking the young animal fairy.

Roxy, slowly, opens her eyes, "Hey you guys, what did I miss?" she whispered weakly.

Bloom hugs Roxy, tightly, followed by Layla, and before you know it it's a Winx group hug.

"You guys, your choking me," exclaimed Roxy, struggling to breathe.

Finally, they stop, and release each other.

"But, we never got Artu back…" said Bloom, feeling a wave of concern coming over her.

"Don't worry Bloom, remember when I said I could sense Artu?" asked Roxy.

Bloom nods, slowly.

"Well if my hunch is correct…" she continued.

* * *

A few minutes later, she leads them to the warehouse, where she first transformed into a fairy, "He's in here."

She pulls off a tarp, revealing Artu, in a cage under it.

"Artu!" Roxy yelled in excitement.

"I've got this," started Flora,"Constricting Vines."

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling was heard from beneath the fairies' feet, and the ground started trembling.

Suddenly, thick, thorny vines lunged out of the ground, and wrapped around the bars of the cage. The Winx covered their ears, as there was an ear-piercing screech, as the vines ripped out some bars, creating a huge, gaping hole, in the middle of the cage.

Artu barked , joyfully, as he jumped up and licked all the girls.

"It's good to see you too boy," said Musa, patting Artu, on the head.

"Oh Artu, I missed you so much," said Roxy, hugging him, tightly.

"All's well that ends well." said Stella, happily.

"Well said, Stella, well said indeed," replied Layla, putting her hand, on her friends shoulder.

"Let's not celebrate just yet, girls," said Bloom, "The Wizards of the Black Circle, are still out there, and their stronger than ever."

"But so are we," replied Musa.

"And we can do this as a team." added Tecna.

"Winx together?" said Bloom putting her hand out.

"Winx together," said Flora putting her hand on top of Bloom's.

"Winx together," said Layla doing the same.

The rest of the Winx followed in pursuit, until they were almost in a complete circle, minus Roxy.

"Roxy, come on," said Stella, motioning, for they animal fairy to join them.

"But I'm not... Well... One of you."

"Of course you are," replied Bloom.

"Now, come on," said Stella, grabbing Roxy's hand, yanking her towards the circle, "First Layla, then you, now Ogron's gonna start about not being an official enemy of the Winx Club."

The rest of the Winx laughed at Stella's joke.

Finally, their circle was complete.

"Ready girls?" asked Bloom, looking at her friends.

"Let's do this," exclaimed Musa.

Glancing at each other, they yelled…

"Winx together, friends FOREVER!"

* * *

_So now, all is well for the group of fairies, known as "The Winx", in Gardenia, but that peace will be short lived for enemies old, and new still lurk in the shadows._

* * *

**Sorry of some of the chapters are different from before, that's because I edited Part 1, okay, so sorry if there was some confusion about this (cos' of the errors). The next part will be about the Winx in Aurora's Ice tower. ****Until next time, WinxRoxy4ever out, peace!**

**End of Part 1**


	7. Part 2: The Ice Tower

**"Season 4: Remix"**

**Part 2 : The Ice Tower**

**A/N: !Warning!**

**This Part of the story, and onwards (until further notice) is labelled :**

**UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I'll inform you when it's safe to continue, but if you dare read now, watch your step, or you may stumble upon; piles of errors, falling words, idea-crazed authors, running all over the place, writers blocks (blocks= not a spelling error, just a pun) and the dreaded *shudders* Mary Sues! Remember you have been warned.**

**A/N (2): Hiya Folks, so this Part has bits, and pieces of "Season 4 Episode 23 'Bloom's Trial'" woven into it, but when your author is a little, okay, very idea-crazy fanfic-writer, things never stay the same for long.**

**Dedication: My reviewers & readers, who, somehow have managed to read this story, AND put up with me for so long.**

**Disclaimer: I've done it! I finally own Winx Club *holds up documents, labelled 'FAKE WINX CLUB OWNERSHIP PAPERS' Awww, who am I kidding *Tears papers into shreds, throws them on the floor and jumps on them* There you happy now!**

*** Still Jumping***

_~Aurora's Ice Tower~_

_In the depths of Aurora's Ice Tower lies a group of fairies, known as "The Winx". They went there, in hope of stopping the second major fairy, Aurora, from reeking icy havoc, on the planet below. The Winx were tricked, and now are in major trouble, facing what may be the end for them; possibly freezing to their untimely demise._

"I th… th… think I'm becoming a… winxsicle," Stella said, with her teeth chattering.

"I second that," said Musa.

"B…loom, do ya think you can whip up some of you dragon fire magic?" Stella asked the redheaded fairy.

"Bloom? Magix to Bloom." Stella continued, when she noticed Bloom still hadn't answered.

"Bloom?" said Layla, shaking her friend, gently.

"Huh?" said Bloom, turning to face the rest of the girls.

"Bloom sweetie, are you okay?" asked Flora, concernedly

"Yeah Flora, I'm just worried about Roxy, she seems worse than the rest of us," replied Bloom, looking at the young animal fairy shivering next to Tecna.

"I'm going to check on her," continued Bloom, crawling towards Roxy.

Bloom finally reaches Roxy, and touches her shoulder. It's stone cold.

"Roxy?" said Bloom, her voice wavering, "Roxy?" she said a little louder.

"What's wrong Winx, you seem troubled?" asked Nebula, laughing evilly, as she steps out of the shadows.

"Stop it Nebula," Bloom pleaded, urgently, "Roxy can't hold on much longer, the temperature is too cold for her!"

"The only way you can save your friend, is to bring us the Wizards of the Black Circle. We cannot enter Sybilla's cave (where the Wizards are), but since you aren't terrestrial fairies, I don't think you have too much of a problem,"She replied.

"Grrr.." Bloom growled in frustration, "The Ice Tower's too strong; I can't use my healing powers!"

"But that means-" began Stella.

"Exactly." interrupted Bloom, "Poor Roxy could lose her life."

"Looks like you'll have to accept Morgana's offer." smirked Nebula.

"Guys, whatever we decide we are condemning Roxy, or the Wizards to a horrible end..." Bloom added, forlornly.

"You're not the warrior you think you are.. Your just a coward!" said Bloom, her temperament matching her hair colour.

The smirk disappears from Nebula's face, and in its place lies a deepening scowl.

"You picked on the weakest one of us," continued Bloom.

"I don't know what Bloom is upto, but if it's to make Nebula mad its working," Tecna whispered, to Stella, as Nebula's scowl turns into a look of pure anger.

"The truth is Morgana hasn't used you until now because she was worried you'd mess up," added Bloom, still nowhere near finished.

"Enough!" barked Nebula, gaining the attention of all the Winx.

She shoots a energy blast at Bloom, but Bloom block it easily with a fire wall.

"See what I mean." taunted Bloom, "If you want us to get the Wizards you'll have to fight me. If you win we'll bring you the Wizards, _but_ if I win you'll free _all _of us." Bloom added, quickly, glancing at Roxy.

She stares expectantly at Nebula, who returns it, with a glare.

"Bloom, I hope you've given this _a lot_ of thought-" began Stella.

"No, I'm using my instincts." interrupted Bloom, not looking away from Nebula.

"Perfect, I feel much better," muttered Stella, sarcastically.

Musa, and the others (sans Roxy) don't look too tickled pink either, in fact the exchange nervous glances.

"Fine." Nebula replied, breaking eye contact, she looks away, and then back at Bloom, "But this isn't over!"

She turn to walk away, and then pauses. She looks back and, reluctantly, waves her hand.

There's a distant rumbling and then; a cage, made of pure ice forms of the Winx.

"What in Magix is this!?" exclaimed Stella, banging on the ice, but not even denting it.

"This cage will protect Roxy, and you from the outside temperature," started Nebula, walking towards the ice cage," But if you try to break it open... It will mean the end of you all."

Nebula, gives a little, but none the less, evil laugh, as she walks away from them, back to where ever she came from.

"Well, that went well," said Musa, sarcastically.

Suddenly, the Ice tower trembles, and halts, causing the Winx (sans Roxy and Bloom) to fall over themselves.

"I think we've stopped." said Stella, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"No kidding," snapped Layla, from underneath Stella.

"Roxy seems to be doing better," Flora said, as she put her hand on Roxy's arm, "She's not that cold anymore, and she's stopped shivering."

"For some reason Morgana seems to really care about Roxy." said Bloom, speaking her thought out loud.

"Huh?" replied the rest of the Winx in unison, still in a odd heap.

**A/N: Sorry folks, gonna have to stop editing here! DS, out peace! and if there's any confusion say in a review, also in case you were wondering; yes my old pename use to be WinxRoxy4ever, if you wanna find out why I changed it check my profile. :D**

**!Safety Line!**

* * *

"and Roxy knows it too. During the fight she noticed the fairies were trying not to hit her. She used that to defend us."

"So this whole thing was a trick, Nebula would have stopped it anyway!" exclaims Techna.

"We need to find out the connection between Morgana and Roxy is." Continues Bloom.

Roxy begins to stir (in this context it means move gently).

"Look guys, Roxy's waking up." Says Flora.

"Hey girls how's it going?" asks Roxy. When she sees their forlorn expressions she quickly adds,"Maybe I don't want to know."

"Roxy, you were freezing to death, and Bloom managed to buy us some time by challenging Nebula to a fight." Explains Flora.

"What!?" exclaims Roxy "Nebula, you really did that, Bloom!?"

Bloom gives Roxy a worried smile.

Suddenly, the Ice tower begins shaking, and the Ice cage, with the Winx in it, slides towards an exit.

"What the-"yells Techna.

They arrive at a sort of ledge overlooking an ice platform.

"Now I know how a bird in a cage feels." exclaims Musa.

Roxy suddenly starts holding her head and groaning.

The Winx turn around and see Morgana walking towards them.

"Morgana." gasps Bloom.

Roxy puts her hand against the Ice cage, and looks at Morgana.

Morgana waves her hand, and a green aura comes over Roxy. It takes her out of the Ice cage, and sets her beside Morgana.

"Why will you not join me Roxy? I offered you so many chances to save yourself, but in order to do so you must leave the Winx." Says Morgana

"I will never leave my friends, and I will share their destiny!" yells a defiant Roxy.

"But I made sure nobody harmed you." Says Morgana.

"Yes, and I used that to save the Winx." Replies Roxy.

The White circle glows on her finger.

"You are so determined. In that way we are quite alike." Starts Morgana.

"Morgana, I'm begging you abandon your thirst for revenge." Says Roxy with tears in her eyes.

"I can't. You do not know how much personal harm the Wizards, and the Humans caused us. Do you understand me?" asked Morgana.

"But Diana abandoned her thirst for revenge," says Bloom from behind Roxy (still in the Ice cage with the rest of the Winx)," doesn't that mean anything to you, Morgana?"

Nebula along with two other fairies land behind Morgana. "These girls are rather presumptuous (bigheaded). They think they're actually in a position to negotiate." Says Nebula, presumptuously.

"All we ask is that the Wizards will be trialed at a fair, and impartial court. Justice will not be obtained through revenge." Says Bloom.

"A fair and impartial court." Echoes Morgana.

"Morgana, you can't seriously be considering what these Winx a suggesting. You are the Queen of fairies, you are-" begins Nebula, but Aurora interrupts her

"Our Queen deserves respect Nebula!"

"I don't think anyone is questioning my role." Morgana says, holding up her hand.

"We've been talking far too long." Snaps Nebula.

Morgana gasps.

"We must get the wizards even if it means destroying Sybilla's cave." Nebula rants on.

Bloom gasps, and so does Roxy.

Nebula kneels at Morgana's feet. "If Bloom defeats me I will let the Winx go, but if I defeat her she will take us to the Wizards.

"Fair enough." Replies Morgana stepping away. "Let the combat begin."

"That's not an Ice rink is it? ask Stella pointing at the Ice platform.

"That's our battlefield, Bloom. We've postphoned this fight too long, and now it's time to pay for your arrogance." Replies Nebula.

"I'm ready." Says Bloom, determinedly.

As Nebula and Bloom fly towards the battlefield, Nebula puts her hand behind her back, and waves her fingers. One of the warrior fairies next Morgana's eyes turn small, and grey. She creeps away, and hides nearby the battlefield (all this goes unnoticed).

"Good luck, Bloom." Says Flora.

"Do it for us." Exclaims Stella.

"Nebula appears quite confident." Comments Aurora.

"Please stop." Begs Roxy.

"Don't worry, Roxy." Replies Bloom.

"Electric Storm." Yells Nebula hurling an energy ball at Bloom.

Bloom turns around, but it's too late, and the energy ball hits her.

"No, Bloom." Cries Roxy.

"Bloom." the rest of the Winx gasp.

Bloom tries to get up, but she fails.

"Where's all the fire and strength I heard so much about?" smirks Nebula, landing in front of Roxy.

"Bloom's right you are a coward! You hit her when she wasn't looking." Yells Roxy.

Nebula walks past Roxy, and up to the rest of the Winx, in the ice cage.

"Now you will take us to the Wizards, or will I have to fight you all, one by one, and you will suffer the same fate as Bloom.

Suddenly, they hear a voice from behind Nebula, "You mean you'll tickle them?"

Nebula turns around. What she sees shocks her. Bloom is standing up, and there isn't a single scratch on her.

"You tricked me," she says," Seems I underestimated you, Bloom, but I assure you that the fight has yet to begin."

Suddenly, Nebula's eye's turn black without warning she sends her strongest attack (or what should be one of the ancestral's) flying after Bloom."Dark Dragon Rage," she shouts, and as she does a huge black dragon, made out of dark energy, rushes out of her hands, and towards Bloom.

Bloom quickly counters it yelling," Dragon Fury," and a huge red Dragon (made out of dragon fire energy) rushes towards the Dark Dragon. As the Dragon's clash the sky turns an infinite black.

"But…. That's impossible…" stutters Layla.

"According to my calculations this shouldn't happen anywhere." Exclaims Techna typing furiously on her PDA.

"Well it is," says Musa pointing at the sky, "and we're right in the middle of it."

What's going to happen to the Winx? What's happening to Nebula? Why did WinxRoxy4ever write " or should I say one of the ancestral's strongest attack"? What's happening at Alfea? And will WinxRoxy4ever ever stop asking so many questions?

_All will be revealed in the next chatper, until_


	8. Alfea

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long to finish this, but I started this on an airplane. Since this is my first chapter I have ever done on an airplane hopefully, it'll be my best chapter ever. **

**PS. In answer to one of the questions I asked before, I will never stop asking questions. The rest of them will be answered in this chapter, which will start in 3…, 2 ….1!**

"Nebula, you must stop this, or you will destroy us all!" shouts Aurora.

Nebula looks out of her now pure black eyes, and says, "I am no longer the fairy known as Nebula…"

Aurora turns around, and kneels infront of Morgana,"My Queen, we have to get you out of here."

"But…" begins Morgana.

"I'm sorry My Queen, but you have to go," says Aurora. "Transpotis."

_Back at Alfea_

The head's of Red fountain, Alfea and Cloud tower are at a meeting, in Alfea.

They are interrupted by a woman with glasses rushing into the room.

"What is it, Griselda?" asks Ms Faragonda (the head of Alfea), motioning towards the woman in glasses.

"Ms Faragonda it's, well, look outside, and you'll find out." Griselda exclaims, urgently.

Ms Faragonda walks towards the window, and draws the curtain. What she sees causes her to gasp. With one hand she yanks open the curtain, showing the other heads what made her so shocked.

Outside the window is an infinite dark sky.

"This….can't be happening," stutters Griffin (The head of Cloud tower).

"But who-" begins Faragonda.

"The question is not who, but how," says Professor Saladin.

"We need to send reinforcements for the Winx," exclaims Griselda, joining the conversation once more.

"The Winx can handle themselves," says Faragonda," It's the students at Alfea we have to worry about."

"Besides, they have the boys with them, and I can assure you they are some of the best students at Red fountain." says Codartorta (a teacher from Red fountain), nonchalantly.

Several mintues later he yells, "WHY AREN'T YOU WITH THEM!?" at the face crowned prince Sky of Eraklyon, on a holoprojecter. Codatorta's face is as red as a beetroot, and his brown moustache is quivering.

"Well…umm…the Winx…said they could handle themselves…and" stammers Sky.

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER THEY SAID THEY COULD HANDLE THEMSEVES! YOU SHOULD BE WITH THEM!" he yells into poor Prince Sky's face. Suddenly, he calms down and says,"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go and join them now."

"Well, the thing is," says Sky, looking at the floor and twiddling with his thumbs," We don't exactly know where they are."

"WHAT!?" exclaims Codatorta, his face returning to that same beetroot colour,"THE WINX'S LIVES ARE IN DANGER, AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!?"

"Don't be so hard on the boy." says Faragonda, with a worried look on her face. "And if I know the Winx, the can be stubborn, very stubborn.""Infact," says Faragonda, with a twinkle in her eye,"I bet they could give you a run for your money, Codatorta, even with your stubbornness."

Saladin laughs at Faragonda's joke. A small smile escapes to Griselda's lips. Even Ms Griffin smiles.

Codatorta looks at all of them mutinously.

"You don't know how much you look like Bloom now." says Faragonda laughing.

"I bet you'd give_ her_ a run for her money." says Sky, with the specialists and Nabu laughing behind him.

Now everybody's laughing (except one person), even Codatorta is laughing loudly.

The only one that isn't laughing is Griffin. "I do hope you're right when you say the Winx can handle themselves, Faragonda," says Griffin,"because if _they_ are really against the Winx, then I don't think the Winx have much of a chance."

_But what has become of the Winx? Let's find out now._

"What do you mean you're not Nebula?" asks Aurora "Have you gone insane!?"

Nebula ignores her.

Suddenly, the hidden fairy (the one where " Nebula puts her hand behind her back, and waves her fingers. One of the warrior fairies next Morgana's eyes turn small, and grey. She creeps away, and hides nearby the battlefield") whispers "Ice bear's revenge." A large polar bear shoots out of the fairy's hand, and straight towards Bloom.

Nobody hears her whispering, nobody except Roxy.

Roxy turns around and sees the attack. "Oh no." She thinks. "Bloom!" she calls out urgently, but Bloom doesn't hear her. She's too busy putting all of her energy bit by bit into her dragon.

Roxy tries to get the other winx's attention, but they are too bust watching the battle infront of them.

As the Dragons battle fiercely, Roxy knows there is only one thing she can do. Quickly she lunges forward pushing Bloom out of the way, and gets hit by the Dark Dragons Rage attack. She cries out in pain.

"Roxy what are you doing!?" exclaims Bloom.

"I can't let you get hurt, Bloom, you're our last hope!" says Roxy weakly.

Suddenly, Roxy is hit by the Ice bear's Revenge attack, and is trapped in a huge Ice coffin.

"No, Roxy!" cries Bloom.

Aurora gasps.

"Roxy!" shout the Winx.

"Nebula, stop it now," shouts Aurora "Ice cage." A light blue energy attack shoots out of Aurora's hands.

"Oh please, did you think such a pathetic little attack could hurt me?" laughs Nebula, absorbing the attack.

She shoots the attack back at Aurora, along with some dark energy. Aurora flies into the air, but the attack follows her, and hits her. Dark aura surrounds her, and then she drops out of the sky.

"Tharma, it is time to start." hisses the hidden fairy, flying up to Tharma (Nebula).

Bloom overhears them, "Techna, I need all the information you can find on someone called Tharma a.s.a.p.!"

"Got it, Bloom." says Techna, pushing keys on her PDA.

"Hurry Techna, we don't have don't have much time before Nebula, and co. realize we're still here!" exclaims Stella, shaking Techna's shoulder.

"Layla, Stella, come with me, we'll try and distract Nebula. Flora, you and Musa stay with Techna, and help her. Everybody understand what they need to do?" asks Bloom.

The rest of the Winx nod.

"But what do we do about Roxy?"asks Stella nervously.

"I don't know about that one Stell, but I do have an idea to get her out" replies Bloom, glancing at the frozen Roxy.

"Bloom I've got some news about Tharma." exclaims Techna.

"Finally." says Stella.

" "What is it!" asks Bloom urgently.

"Tharma,… well she's one of the … ancestral witches." stutters Techna.

**There you go, Tharma is an ancestral, and she's in Nebula!**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**

**PS. Sorry for the long wait.**


	9. Wizgiz the Mouse

**Hi you guys. So this is going to be one wild chapter, and I'm going to start it off with what's happening with the specialists, and put off what's happening to the winx even longer ( for the suspense! ) so go ahead sue me ( if you can find me ) I don't care. Am I forgetting something? Right, the chapter, well without further ado the next chapter… **

Codatorta was really starting to scare Sky. Just a few minutes ago they were laughing happily about the Winx and Codatorta's stubbornness, but now the teacher was starting to look mad again.

"Uh…sir," began Brandon from behind Sky (on the holoprojecter).

"WHAT!?" snapped Codatorta turning around. His mustache was quivering again and his face was redder than Bloom's hair! "I know you had your fun and games earlier, but WHY DO YOU feel the need to DISTURB ME NOW!?"

"We'll uh," started Brandon, "We found out where the winx are, they're on one of the warrior fairies, Aurora's, Ice Tower, which is above Gardenia at the moment, and please… don't kill me," whispers Brandon, with his eyes shut tight, and shielding his face with his arms.

Codatorta turns towards Faragonda, his face back turned back to normal, "See Faragonda, I told you we have nothing to worry about with the boys here," says Codatorta back to his nonchalant old self, "and to think you made all this fuss about nothing."

Faragonda just shakes her head, with Saladin laughing behind her.

As Codatorta is turning to speak to the specialists, he hears giggling coming from behind the curtain behind him. Quickly, he turned and pulled aside the curtain, in one swift movement.

A fairy with wavy orange hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and held by a blue scrunchie and a side hair partition with bangs which come in front of her eyes, is behind it. She is wearing a blue, light blue and pink top with squares cut out of the end of the shirt and sleeves with pink dress pants. Her shoes look somewhat like socks that are light blue with dark blue tips.

She falls onto her knees, clutching her sides, and giggling. She looks up and sees Codatorta," Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right Alice, what are you doing here?" asked Faragonda.

"Well I was at Metamorphosimbiosis **(The class professor Wizgiz teaches), **and when he was trying to teach me how to turn into myself into a mouse, but I accidently turned him into a mouse and-" started Alice.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" exclaimed Codatorta.

"Please Codatorta, let the girl finish," said Faragonda, as she sees Alice flinch.

"So uh… then I couldn't turn him back to normal, so he told me to come to your office, but when I came in you were talking about something important and the Winx, so I thought I should hide." continued Alice, motioning towards the curtain.

"And where is this so called mouse Prof. Wizgiz?" asked Codatorta, his face returning back to normal.

"He's right here." replied Alice, putting her hand into her pocket, and pulling out a brown mouse, with little, black eyes.

"Eeeeeeppp!" shrieked Codatorta jumping into Sky's arms, but since Sky and the other specialists were on a holoprojecter, Codatorta fell right through Sky. He sat on the floor rubbing his head, while the specialists laughed behind him.

"_You're_ afraid of mice?" questioned Alice furrowing her brow. "Wow, I had no idea _you_ were afraid of mice." She continued, starting to laugh again.

"Codatorta the Terrible, once a knight of the fortress of light **(Light Rock /The prison the Trix were in before Darkar freed them),** is scared of mice?" said Brandon shaking his head.

"Codatorta the what ,now?" asked Codatorta, getting up onto his feet.

He loomed over Brandon, his face showing signs of red and his mustache twitching.

"Noth-th-thing." stuttered Brandon backing away.

"That's what I thought you said." replied Codatorta, looking the other way.

Saladin and Alice are both laughing now, and Griffin is smiling broadly.

"Um…Ms Faragonda," began Alice looking at Ms Faragonda.

"Yes, Alice?" replied Ms Faragonda turning towards Alice.

"Can you fix Professor Wizgiz now, because I need to get back to class," asked Alice, with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course," said Faragonda smiling, "Can you put him on my desk?"

Alice moves forward, and puts Prof. Wizgiz on the desk.

"Transformus Returnus **(I know not very creative, but what do I know about spells)**," said Faragonda.

A golden aura surrounds the mouse, and in a flash, Prof. Wizgiz is sitting on the desk, where the mouse was a second ago.

"Thank you Faragonda," said Prof Wizgiz jumping off the desk. "Come on Alice, let's get back to class."

"Okay Professor Wizgiz, bye Ms Faragonda!" said Alice rushing out the door.

"Alice, wait for me!" said Professor Wizgiz running after his student, as he is halfway out the door, the others notice a rat tail attached to him.

"Well that was amusing," commented Griffin, as she sees the tail, "and let's get on to our earlier matters."

**~And now onto the Winx~**

"Are you sure Tharma's one of the ancestrals?" asked Stella, as she notices the shocked expression on Bloom's face.

"Stella's right Tech, please don't scare us if Tharma isn't really an ancestral," said Musa hurriedly, as she also notices the expression on Bloom's face.

"Sorry girls, but according to my calculations, there's 100% chance that Tharma is an ancestral, Stormy's ancestral to be exact," said Techna, typing furiously on her PDA, "I'll try and get more info on her."

"Don't worry Techna, we now you're trying as hard as you can," said Layla, putting her hand on Techna's shoulder.

"Thanks Layla," replied Techna gratefully, looking up at her friend.

"The ancestrals…they destroyed Sparx…and ki…got rid of…Daphne," utters Bloom, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, Sparx is back now, and everything is okay now," said Flora putting her arm around Bloom.

"Flora's right Bloom," said Stella, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Uh…Bloom?" said Musa, waving her hand in front of Bloom's face.

But the fairy of the dragon flame was oblivious of everything around her. It was like her body was there, but her mind was somewhere else, in fact she was having a flashback at that very moment. It was a flashback of the time Sparx was destroyed.


	10. The Flashback I

**Hi you guys! Sorry about stopping so quickly, in the last chap and not mentioning much about the ancestrals, but in this chapter I'll do my best to explain about them now. I'd like to thank Roxy fan 4ever, for editing this chap for me! Where did I leave off? Oh right, the flashback.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Where am I?" thought Bloom as she looked around. She was in a dark room, with no windows in it and she could smell smoke all around her._

_The sound of a baby crying in the distance startled Bloom causing her to look around to find the door of the room. Exiting into a hallway Bloom made her way down the long corridor until she reached the bottom of a set of stairs._

_"Hold on I'm coming!" she yelled, charging up the flight of stairs in front of her._

_The stairs were twisting in every direction, and seemed endless. Each staircase led to another_

_.__"They can't go on forever, can they?" Bloom asked herself as she stopped to catch her breath._

_The baby's cries began to grow louder, and louder as she continued to climb step by step._

_"Finally!" thought Bloom, as she reached the top of the stairs._

_Looking before her she could see a wide hallway in front of her. She slowly walked down the corridor to try and find the crying child, when she heard the babies cry again she quickly turned and entered the room on her right._

_As soon as she entered she found the owner of the cries she had been hearing, right in front of her was a baby's cot._

_She walked up to the cot to see, a redheaded baby, with cyan eyes sobbing in it._

_She reeled back realizing who the baby was._

_"It's okay little one," Bloom whispered as she took a step toward the cot, she slowly reached out to touch the baby.__Instantly, the infant stopped crying, and reached out to touch Bloom's hand._

_Suddenly the Dragon Fire fairy heard voices coming from outside the room. Quickly she withdrew her hand from the baby and shrank into the shadows._

_The voices grew louder, and clacking of footsteps could be heard running down the corridor. When the sounds outside the room stopped the door slowly opened._

_"Bloom, honey, are you all right?" called out a female voice._

_Something stirred from inside the cot, but the baby did not call out._

_"Bloom, are you all right?" repeated the voice, but the baby still made no sound. __Bloom saw two figures rush up to the cot, she was shocked when she recognized who they were; her birth parents!_

_"Mom? Dad?" Bloom called out anxiously, but they seemed oblivious of her presence._

_"Mom, Dad, it's me, Bloom," said Bloom, walking out of the shadows, but they still hadn't noticed her._

_Queen Miriam picked up baby Bloom, and cradled her in her arms, while King Oritel looked on._

_"Dad it's me…" began Bloom, as she reached out to touch her father's shoulder, but her hand passed right through him._

_Bloom gasped, and backed away, "So I guess I'm sort of like a disembodied spirit, like Daphne, in this part of time._

_"__Suddenly, there was a flash of orange, as a third figure ran into the room, "Mom, Dad, they're here the Ancestral Witches, they're here!" cried the third figure with a panicked voice._

_"Could it be…" thought Bloom edging closer, and closer, "Daphne!?"__Yes it was her elder sister, in the flesh._

_"Mom, Dad what do we do? What about, Bloom?" asked Daphne, worriedly._

_"Daphne your mother and I have decided, that if it comes to the worst, you are to take Bloom, and run to the inter dimensional portal, understood?" asked King Oritel._

_"But what about you and mom?" asked Daphne, she knew she wouldn't like her father's answer, but she asked anyway._

_"Your mother and I will protect Sparks until, the end, even if it means our destruction," replied King Oritel, looking at his wife._

_"Your Majesties, the Ancestral Witches have landed on Sparks!" a soldier reported as he rushed into room._

_King Oritel nodded, "Warn the others for Sparks will defend itself."_

_"Yes, your highness." the soldier replied before he quickly exited the room._

_King Oritel gently took baby Bloom from his wife's hands, "Be careful, Bloom, and never forget who you are, Princess of Sparks, Keeper of the Dragon Flame and my daughter." he said, looking into his youngest daughter's cyan eyes._

_He turned around, and handed her to Daphne, "Look after her, and never give up on each other, though you may be princesses of Sparks, there is also something else you are, and that is sisters._

_"I won't say good bye, because I know you will comeback." Daphne cried, hugging her parents as gently sobbed into her father shoulders._

_"Be brave, okay?" said King Oritel, using his thumb, he wiped a tear off of his eldest daughter's cheek._

_"We love you, Daphne, and we know who you are, our amazing daughter, with a brave, and fighting spirit." said Queen Miriam, looking at Daphne.__Baby Bloom, gave a small shout._

_"Don't think we've forgotten about you." giggled Daphne, cuddling her little sister.__  
__Her mother and father joined in on the hug._

_"How happy they look," thought Bloom looking at her family. Her eyes move to Daphne, and she feels guilty knowing, that because of her Daphne would die._

_"It's all my fault." she thought as she looked at her sister, "I destroyed Daphne."_


	11. Outside the Flashback

**Hi you guys, I'm starting off with Winx this time, but I'll continue the Flashback during the next chapter. I was wondering whether I should do a Magical Adventure Remix or not before I start my own season, so please review and tell me your opinion.**

* * *

"Bloom, if this is a joke it's so not funny, please stop," said Layla looking, concernedly at the fairy of the Dragon fire fairy in front of her, but Bloom just continued staring into space.

"Come on, Bloom, wake up before Nebula and co. realize we're still here!" urged Stella, as she shook her best friend frantically, but Bloom didn't do so much as blink.

"Tech, do you think you can find out with Bloom?" asked Musa, looking at the Technology fairy sitting below to her.

"I'll try my best," replied Techna," while you girls distract the ancestrals."

"What!?" exclaimed Stella, getting the ancestrals attention.

"Way to go, Stella," said Layla sarcastically, "Ok, Flora you stay with Techna, and help in any way you can. The rest of you, let's go kick some ancestral butt." Layla said, taking control.

Suddenly, the Winx hear a menacing cackle from behind them.

"Oh no, I knew this was going to happen," whined Stella, noticing the ancestrals had remembered that they were still there;" Don't evil villains get a vacation or something."

"Our vacation is destroying you!" cackled the hidden fairy throwing an energy ball at them.

"Quick split up," yelled Layla dodging the energy ball, "Flora cover Bloom and Techna."

The energy ball misses and hits some ice. The ice shatters, and ice shards fly everywhere.

"Watch it, Belladonna!" shouted Tharma at the hidden fairy, while dodging an ice shard.

"I don't take order from anyone!" the hidden fairy (now recognized as Belladonna, leader of the ancestrals and Icy's ancestral) yelled back, "I've waited 18 years for this, and no one, not even the Great Dragon himself will stop me from me from getting revenge on the pesky pixie Bloom!"

* * *

**Uh oh, Belladonna's gone crazy! Bloom and the Specialists are missing in on the action… Speaking of the Specialists, where are they? Didn't Brandon tell Codatorta, that they knew where the Winx were? Well only I can answer that and I will, during the chapter after the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm having a bit of trouble with what will happen before Bloom returns from her flashback.**


	12. Flashback II

**Hey everybody, sorry for the delay, but I accidently deleted the first one of this, permanently, and I kinda forgot what I wrote… So this is totally new, hope you like it!**

_~Flashback~_

"_Your highnesses, the troops have been assembled, but the Ancestrals are nearing the castle," panted a guard, rushing into the room._

"_Ok, wait in the hallway for us," replied King Oritel, letting go of Daphne._

"_Of course, your majesty." said the guard exiting the room._

"_Be brave, okay?" said Oritel looking at his daughter._

"_Come, Miriam." said King Oritel walking out the door._

"_Look after Bloom for me," said Queen Miriam hugging both her daughters, tightly, "Bye, Daphne," said Queen Miriam, handing Baby Bloom to Daphne, and rushing out the room, after her husband, "Ok, Oritel." Daphne heard her mother say._

_Daphne listen to the clacking of footsteps, until she could her them no longer, "I guess it's just you and me," said Daphne cuddling her baby sister._

_Bloom felt the urge to go after her birth parents, and see the final battle for herself, but "No," she thought, "I have to stay here with Daphne." _

_Slowly, she moved closer to watch Daphne and her younger self, play together. She sighed sadly, knowing that this peace would not last forever, and that Daphne will be destroyed, because she sacrificed herself to save Bloom._

"_They've been long for a long time," said Daphne, her face full of concern, "I know dad said to stay here, but I'm just going to check on them," she rose and put baby Bloom in her cot._

_Daphne walked towards the door, but before she could exit it, there was a loud explosion, and a fire broke out._

"_Daphne!" called out Bloom, seeing her elder sister vanish in all the smoke and chaos. _

_She coughed and coughed, "This flame is so unnatural," thought Bloom, between gasps, "I may be a sort of spirit in this part of time, but I can sure feel this."_

_With watery eyes, Bloom scanned the smoke and wreckage, hoping to catch a glimpse of her sister, but there was none._

"_Don't worry about find your parents," voice cackled._

"_Because, we're here to tell you what happened to them in person," finished another voice, menacingly._

_As the smoke cleared, Bloom saw the owners of the voices._

_Hovering, in the doorway were Belladonna, Lysslis and Tharma, the Ancestral Witches!_

**Sorry guys, but I'm going to stop this flashback at this Cliffhanger, but not the chapter yet, now I'm going to give you a little bit of info on the Specialists, and wrap this chapter up.**

"Timmy, can't this thing fly any faster?" asked Crowned Prince Sky of Eraklyon, for the jillionth time, while pacing up and down a Red fountain Helecarrier.

"Sorry Sky, but I'm going as fast as I can," replied Timmy, rapidly taping a vast array of button on the Holoscreen in front of him.

"Chill Sky, we'll get there when we get there," said Brandon from his station.

"Our girlfriends are battling the most dangerous villains in the whole magic dimension, and possibly the entire universe, and you're telling me to chill?" exclaimed Sky.

"Calm down Sky, being negative isn't going to solve anything," replied Brandon, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Sky roughly, shook it off.

"Yeah Sky, for minute you looked like Codatorta," retorted Riven, looking at the blonde prince over his shoulder.

'Riven do you see anything on the radar," asked Helia.

"Yeah, yeah quit nagging," replied Riven looking back at the screen in front of him, "See nothing."

Suddenly, a red light started flashing, and a siren went off.

"Of course there was nothing," said Nabu sarcastically.

"Uh guys, I think you better look at this," said Timmy, from up front.

"What is it, Timmy?" asked Helia, as the rest of the Specialists crowded around the orange haired Specialist.

"Well according to the latest report we're entering an area that should be in Oblivion," replied Timmy, scanning the area around him.

"So that means-" started Sky, but before he could finish his sentence, the Helecarrier started plummeting towards the earth.

"Incoming!" yelled Brandon, as the Siren started wailing louder, and louder.

**Another Cliffhanger, I'm on a roll! Anyway, sorry for the delays, and I hope you enjoyed this chap, WR4e (WinxRoxy4ever) out, peace!**


End file.
